


Breathtaking

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Is A Wrecked Mess, CEO Farlan, Explicit Sexual Content, Farlan Is Hot As Fuck, M/M, Mentions of Foreplay, Mild Biting, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, intern Armin, just as always ofc, mentions of rimming, mild breathplay, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “Armin,” Farlan sighed and pushed up his black-framed glasses. His light brown eyes then focused on Armin, half-lidded from slight exhaustion. Armin stared back at him with a beaming innocent smile, hands folded behind his back, whipping back and forth on his heels. “I didn’t hire you as an intern to seduce me. What I expect from you is excellent work.” Farlan noticed that one button on his sleeve was loose. His long, slender fingers made their way to the one end of his neat white shirt which sleeves where peaking out from under his neat grey suit. All the while, he gave Armin an expectant look, one brow raised in suspicion because he could already sense that Armin wasn’t as simple-minded as that.Neither would he give up that easily.Armin chewed on his bottom lip demonstratively, batting his eyelashes as he pursed his lips. Blond locks twirled around his right pointer finger. “I can do both, though. Do excellent work and seduce y—”“No, thanks.”





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> I have a whole one-shot idea for this, but neither the patience nor the time to write a long-ass fic. So here have the smut scene that would have happened most likely like this after Armin had finally seduced Farlan mmh
> 
> btw never forget that Farlan in a light grey suit and black framed glasses looks hot as fuck yusss *v*

Full moon. 

Its white, lucid colour seeped through the vast windows of the CEO’s office of Church Corporation that was located on the building’s highest level. Suavely, it provided some light to illuminate the oscene scene that vividly took place, exciting, in Farlan Church’s work room.

There was a blond lean boy planted against one of the clear windows that reached from floor to ceiling, docile and naked. Armin was panting with heavy lust. Not only had he been undressed by the man he had crushed on beginning from when he started working here as an intern, but that very same man had also bent him over his desk minutes ago, his body splayed open, and had worked his tongue into his ass, eager and rapt and luscious.

Given the fact that Farlan hadn’t wanted to give in to someone as young and inexperienced (he didn’t know how  _experienced_  Armin actually was, despite him being a virgin), but as time passed, he realized what qualities that 17 year old boy had, how damn impressive and pleasing he was with everything he did and in so many ways even; and Farlan didn’t want to hold back anymore.

Not when Armin was willing to be taken by Farlan and Farlan was yearning for Armin.

“Mhm,” Armin hummed, and quivered everywhere as Farlan’s slender fingers traced smoothly over his skin, his touches being most sensitive around his hips.

Armin was needy and overly happy and ready to be taken. Licked open and obedient, hands plastered on the window, chest sticking to it too with the sheen of hotness he was engulfed in, he greedily longed for Farlan’s body to do more to him. Touch him. Pleasure him.  _Wreck him._

His bare ass whipped back, needy, smooth skin meeting a clothed bulge.

“Farlan, mh, please,” Farlan’s fingers stopped over Armin’s crease that connected his hips to his thighs; inches away from his wanting and twitching dick. His lips trembled lecherously at that touch, and he moaned deep in his throat, closing his eyes.

When he fluttered them open again, he came to view with the moonlight that was reflected brightly on Farlan’s black framed glasses, a pair of white strings that were blurred around the edges on the glass. With eyes hooded and dilated, and lips sealed to utter only a few words, Armin was hypnotized by Farlan’s ability to make him a wanton mess, his body aching for more.

Farlan exasperated a huff on Armin’s naked shoulder. And Armin internally exploded, whining. When Farlan dragged a tongue over his skin, licking up to the underside of his ear, Armin’s knees shook and he keened for more. More of Farlan’s perfect self.

He whimpered and writhed and groaned lewdly, and Farlan played with him in every right way.

But even a collected and candid human embodiment of perfection like Farlan would soon lose his patience. His erect cock was throbbing madly in his pants.

While he zipped his pants open with one hand, his other one reached for Armin’s neck. “You did well. Being so great for me. I like the determination you have since you’ve started working here, you know that?”

“ _Please._ ” Armin mewled, the only thing in his mind was the image of how it’d feel like to be filled by someone as mesmerizing as Farlan.

“Want a reward?”

Armin moaned audibly.

There were endless reasons as to why he felt attracted to Farlan. And right now he was too clouded to form coherent thoughts, but deep down he knew Farlan was everything he ever sought—for himself and in another person.

Farlan’s free arm wrapped around Armin’s throat, slipped under his chin, tilted it up, putting on light pressure. Like that, Armin’s neck was stretched beautifully. Open for Farlan’s mouth and tongue and teeth to explore. Pliant. Pretty.

Armin could partly feel the stretch in his muscles, how they strained but also thrilled his senses.

“Can you still breathe?” Farlan’s voice smothered the inside of Armin’s ear with a hoarse, sweet tone. Armin was weak to that. All Farlan made sure of was for Armin not to be restricted of any intake of breath. How caring, of course his boy shouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

Armin’s lips curved up naughtily. “What do you mean? Whenever I look at you,  _it takes my breath away_.”

Farlan chuckled, his lips having found Armin’s neck. He kissed, sucked, bit. Not only did he leave red and rosy traces of himself on Armin’s skin to make it look prettier than it already was - the bite marks and hickeys suiting him so well, looking as if they were meant and made to be decorated all over Armin’s body - but he also wanted to mark himself on him.  _You are amazing for me._

“God, Armin, you are so  _gorgeous_.” he grunted sexily in Armin’s ear at the same time he thrust into him. He had done a good job using finger and tongue to spread him open, so every inch of his stiff cock went in smoothly, girth fat from the accumulated pleasure.

Armin rolled his eyes back, moaned, and keened as much as he could with how Farlan’s arm held him in place. His upper body pressed harder against the glass, the night concealing what was happening in Farlan’s office, up there above everyone’s head and every building’s rooftop. Streetlights, cars and passersby were clueless to Armin being fucked against a window, being so  _exposed_.

The intoxicating lust elicited by Farlan’s dick inside him rippled through every fibre of Armin’s body, and leaking pearlescent pre-come spilled onto the transparent surface.

Everything right now just felt so perfect to Armin. He didn’t want it to ever end. Damn, he wasn’t close to the end anyway. Not yet.  _More._

“Farlan,” he swallowed down a moan that would have cut off his pleading words. He knew Farlan wanted this as much as him. Armin had tried so hard being everything Farlan hadn’t had for so long now. His ex-wife was history for more than two years now and work had been his closest friend since then.

Of course Armin was desirable to him—he  _had_  to be.

“Farlan, please. More. Fill me more. Fuck me.” One hand of his found Farlan’s thigh, squeezing with need and pressing against his own body. Armin was enticed by the things Farlan’s mere existence did to him. And with his hot and pulsating cock buried in his ass, he lost all of his control and sane reasoning.

This man was amazing.

Farlan’s hold on Armin’s throat was steady as he slightly rotated his hips, giving Armin only a small taste of him for now, just to be a tease.

He bit his lips and marvelled Armin’s sobbing and drooling mess of a visage. Even when mirrored on glass his face looked nice, magnificient even.

“Armin,”  _Oh, fuck._  How hot. How prickling Farlan’s voice sounded, Armin was melting. And Farlan knew. Knew what effects he had on Armin.

And he was very eager to explore every of Armin’s hidden cravings tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> get wrecked, Armin


End file.
